English Version Special Events
List of all special events in The Battle Cats. Battle Cats Event Monthly Events *Happy New Year? (January Event) *Ritual Happiness (February Event) *Bears be Bare (March Event) *Teacher! It's Spring (April Event) *Love is Sickness (May Event) *The Forbidden Bride (June Event) *Never Summer! (July Event) *Ghostly Houseguests (August Event) *Old Guys about Town (September Event) *Autumn = Sports Day! (October Event) *Loving Labor (November Event) *Jingle Cat Bell (December Event) Lucky Ticket G Events *Another New Year (January Event) * Ritual Confusion (February Event) *Bears Be Back (March Event) *Spring for Sensei (April Event) *Lovesick Again (May Event) *Forbidden Bride Pt II (June Event) *Never Not Summer! (July Event) *Ghostly Strangers (August Event) *Old Guys in the City (September Event) *Sports Night (October Event) *Worker's Revolution (November Event) *Christmas in Space (December Event) Celebration Events *Sweetest Sorrow (White Valentine Event) *All Hallows Road (Halloween Event) *Jolly St. Nick (Christmas Event) *Summer Diary (Summer Event) *A Cultured Festival (early November Event) *Cats in the Snow (New Years Event) *Spring Sprang Sprung (Easter Event) *The Midas Touch (Golden Week Event) *Sliming to Victory (Rainy Season Event) *Summer Lesson (Summer Season Event) *Silver Week (Silver Week Event) *Go Go Graduates! (Finals Week Event) Other Events *You Nears! *Year of the Rat *Most Defeated 2019 *For the Fans *Watch & Earn *1st Anniversary Event *20 Million Downloads Event *Version 3.0 Update *19 Million Downloads Event *18 Million Downloads Event *Version 2.0.0 Event *2 Million Downloads Event *17 Million Downloads Event *1 Million Downloads Event *30 Million Downloads Event *40 Million Downloads Event *5th Anniversary Event Time-Limited Stages Cyclone Stages *Crimson Catastrophe *Heaven of Darkness *Peerless *Wrath of Heaven *Sweet Irony *Dimension of Despair *Red Sky at Morning *The Rolling Dead *The 2nd Dimension *Typhoon Nemo Advanced Cyclone Stages *Day of Judgement *Bad to Worse *Techneurosis Advent Stages *Clionel Ascendant *River Styx *Queen's Coronation *Dead on Debut *King Wahwah's Revenge *Deeply Dreaming *Blue Impact *Courts of Torment *Papuu's Paradise *The Old Queen Crazed Cat Stages *The Crazed Cat *The Crazed Tank *The Crazed Axe *The Crazed Gross *The Crazed Cow *The Crazed Bird *The Crazed Fish *The Crazed Lizard *The Crazed Titan *Crazed Moneko *Clan of the Maniacs Maniac Stages *Cat Maniac *Tank Maniac *Axe Maniac *Gross Maniac *Cow Maniac *Bird Maniac *Fish Maniac *Lizard Maniac *Titan Maniac Awakened Stages *Actress Awakens! *Samurai Awakens! *Boogie Awakens! *Ninja Awakens! *Box Cat Awaken! *Kung-Fu Awakens! *Bondage Awakens! *Mr. Awakens! *Panties Awakens! *Tricycle Awakens! *Dom Awakens! *Zombie Awakens! *Sumo Awakens! *Skirt Awakens! *Flower Awakens! *Cat Kart Awakens! *Catburger Awakens! Monthly Cats Awakened Stages *Evil Cat Awakes! *Doll Cats Awake! *Adult Awakes! *Maiden Awakens! *Koi Awakens! *Bride Awakens! *Vacation Awakes! *Salaryman Awakes! *Reindeer Fish Awakens! *Kung-Fu X Awakens! *Vengeance Awakes! *Sports Day Awakens! Li'l Cats Awakened Stages *Li'l Cat Awakens! *Li'l Tank Awakens! *Li'l Axe Awakens! *Li'l Gross Awakens! *Li'l Cow Awakens! *Li'l Bird Awakens! *Li'l Fish Awakens! *Li'l Lizard Awakens! *Li'l Titan Awakens! Cyclone Cats Awakened Stages *Crimson Vengeance *NEO Darkness Heaven *Peerless Too *Wrath of the Divine *Bitter Irony *Dimension of Delirium *Red Sky at Night *The Dead Keep Rolling *The 3rd Dimension Advent Cats Awakened Stages *Clionel Dominant *River Acheron *Queen's Condemnation *Dead by Encore *King Wahwah's Return *A Deeper Dream Monthly Event All-Stars Stages *Monthly Event All-Stars Special Anniversary! *Monthly Event All-Stars Ultra Anniversary! *Monthly Event All Stars Miracle Anniversary! *Monthly Event All Stars Wonderful Celebration! *Event All-Stars Excellent Celebration! *Event All-Stars Grand Jubilee! *Event All-Stars Super Present DX Other Special Stages *Mystery Package *Heavenly Tower *Legend Quest *Dark Descent Stages **Dark Descent **Dark Descent II **Dark Descent III **Dark Descent IV *Seeing Red Stages **Seeing Red **Seeing Red II **Seeing Red III **Seeing Red IV *Duel Stages **Duel on the Prairie **Duel at Sunset **Duel Under the Stars **Duel on the Dunes *Deadly Carnival **Tornado Carnival (Deadly) **Awakened Carnival (Deadly) *Deadly Carnival II **Tornado Carnival II (Deadly) **Awakened Carnival II (Deadly) *Deadly Carnival III **Tornado Carnival III (Deadly) **Awakened Carnival III (Deadly) Daily Stages Regular Stages *Monday: Monday Stage, Growing Green *Tuesday: Tuesday Stage, Growing Purple *Wednesday: Wednesday Stage, Growing Red *Thursday: Thursday Stage, Growing Blue *Friday: Friday Stage, Growing Yellow *Weekend: XP Stages Blitz Stages *Monday: Monday Blitz Stage *Tuesday: Tuesday Blitz Stage *Wednesday: Wednesday Blitz Stage *Thursday: Thursday Blitz Stage *Friday: Friday Blitz Stage *Weekend: XP Megablitz!, XP Colosseum Catfruit Stages *Growing Green *Growing Purple *Growing Red *Growing Blue *Growing Yellow *Growing Strange *Growing Epic Cat Ticket Guerrilla Stages *Cat Ticket Chance! *Siege of Hippoe! *Facing Danger *Cybear's Vengeance XP Guerrilla Stages *XP Stages *XP Megablitz! *XP Colosseum *Merciless XP! Builder's Blitz Stages *Cavern of Comets *Island of Ash *Strait of Wings English Version exclusive *Minced Meet-Up (during anniversary events) Collaboration Events *Battle Cats x Survive! Mola Mola! *Battle Cats x Mr. Ninja!! Fever *Battle Cats x Metal Slug Defense *Battle Cats x Pikotaro *Battle Cats x Crash Fever *Battle Cats x Power Pro Baseball *Battle Cats x Mentori *Battle Cats x Evangelion *Battle Cats x LINE Pokopang! *Battle Cats x Betakkuma *Battle Cats x Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel *Battle Cats x Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Battle Cats x Shakurel Planet *Battle Cats x Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Other Special Events *'PONOS's Campaign' *First Time Offer Event *Treasure Festival Event *Guaranteed Uber Rare Cat Campaign *Increasing Capsules Campaign Template Category:Event